I'm Not leaving without you
by secretlifefan100
Summary: Ricky takes off after adrian cheats on him in episode 2x20. Amy goes to find him.


**Plot: Ricky takes off after he finds out about Ben and Adrian….Amy goes and finds him with John**

* * *

><p><strong>Amy's POV<strong>

I couldn't believe that he would just take off and leave John and me without warning all because of Adrian. I hated her…how could she sleep with Ben especially while she was with Ricky? I hated him too. How could he just take off without telling anyone except for Ashley who told me?

I was going to find him…he was not going to just be able to leave because his girlfriend slept with Ben…we all knew she was a slut anyways.

I was going to bring him home if it took everything I had…and I was taking John with me…He might be able to say no to me but he would not be able to say no to John.

With that I got in my car with John and left…only telling Ashley where I was going.

**Ricky's POV**

Here I am sitting in my car in the middle of the parking lot in front of a motel probably screwing up my life.

Amy is never going to forgive me for taking off which means I probably won't be able to see John very often.

Adrian. Adrian I don't even want to see again. She asked me for a commitment and then she goes and sleeps with Ben who is supposed to be my friend.

All this time Ben has been saying how he wants to get back together with Amy yet he sleeps with Adrian, whom Amy hates.

Why me? All my life people just betray me in every way possible. I guess I deserved to get cheated on considering I cheated a lot myself but it still hurts.

I needed to get away from everything. I needed time to breathe and heal from my childhood, from my problems.

I called Ashley earlier telling her where I was. She said Amy was concerned about me which I highly doubt. She probably just said that to get me to come back.

It doesn't even matter anymore. I already saw my mom and it didn't solve anything. I think I am just going to stay here tonight and then just take off for a few more days.

* * *

><p><strong>A couple of hours later<strong>

**Ricky's POV**

I had been sitting in my car for the last 3 hours. I have no idea what I am going to do.

Suddenly a car pulls into the parking lot and parks on the opposite side of where I am at. I see that it is Amy. I hesitate for a moment but I decide to get out of my car and make my way towards her.

She is trying to get John out of the car when she sees me. I can tell that she is angry, frustrated, and relieved to see me.

I decide to start the conversation:

"Hey Amy" I say hesitating unsure of her response.

She continues to unbuckle John's seatbelt and turns towards me when she has him in her arms.

She just stares at me hurt and angry so I continue, "How did you find me?"

"Ashley" is all she says but in that one word I can feel all her emotions.

"I never thought that she would tell you. Guess I pictured her as the one to keep secrets." I try to say lightly but she doesn't seem to loosen up.

"So what are you doing here?" I asked her already knowing the answer.

She answered, "I came to find you. You are not going to abandon your son. I don't care if you're upset because Adrian cheated on you. We all knew that you guys cheated on each other. But you are not going to leave me to raise our son alone. You promised to be there the whole way so you're going to be."

I was taken aback at first. I was not expecting such honesty. I figured I would test the waters. "Is that it Amy or is there something else?"

"I don't know. What do you mean something else?"

"Did you only come find me because of John?"

Amy hesitated for a moment before answering, "Look Ricky. I know we haven't been the best of friends while raising John but he needs you…and I need your help raising him. I can't do it on my own." With that Amy began to tear so I decided to take John from her so that she could wipe away her tears.

I decided it was time to tell her the truth, the whole truth. "Look Amy. I know me leaving wasn't easy for you but dealing with Adrian cheating on me just made me realize all the problems I have caused for you and others and how screwed up I am. I can't go back and face all those people who have just made my problems worse. I just want a fresh start."

"Well you can't always start over. That's something I learned when I was pregnant and had John. You can't run away from your past because eventually it is going to catch up with you. You have to face it head on and then choose whether to move on or not. I just want you to know that I am not leaving here without you, so if you're staying then I guess we are all staying."

I knew I wasn't going to be able to win with her. She could be so frustrating at times yet so beautiful.

"Amy, I didn't just take off because Adrian cheated on me I took off because I knew how much it would hurt you too and it was all my fault that she slept with Ben..." With that, some tears fell down on my cheeks.

At this point John was sleeping in the car while we stood right outside of the car.

I saw Amy move towards me and hug me. I couldn't help but hug her back holding onto her for dear life.

She whispered in my ear, "I'm sorry."

I slowly pulled my head away but kept my arms around her. She looked down as she started to speak again, "I'm sorry that I blamed you for everything. I am sorry for Adrian cheating on you. I was just so upset when I found out that you took off without saying a word. I know this might be hard for you to believe but I missed you." She whispered the last part waiting for my response.

I had really missed Amy and this was the perfect time to tell her. "I missed you too Amy. I never wanted to admit it but I really do care about you…probably more than I should."

With that she looked up at me, both of us still holding onto each other. I continued… "Amy, if I go back I want to know that there's a chance that we can be together as in a relationship and that the three of us can truly be a family."

Before I could continue, she gave me a little smile and proceeded to gently kiss me. I kissed her back and soon a small innocent kiss had turned into a full fledged make out session.

After several minutes we pulled away both of us with big smiles, staring into each other's eyes.

She smirked and said, "What does that tell you?"

And with that we continued to make out until John woke up.

Amy and John and I stayed up at the motel for a couple hours getting some food and going on our first date as a family.

Then we drove home where I spent the night at her house knowing full well that tomorrow would be a day full of confrontations but I didn't mind because I knew what I wanted now and that was Amy and John.

**Hope you enjoyed the story...Please review so i know if i should do more one shots!**


End file.
